


Those summer nights...

by PenelopeBarnes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, First Kiss, Flirting, Hugs from Behind, Shopping, Sparks Fly in July, Star Gazing, Swimsuits, Tanabata/festival, heat wave, mostly sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeBarnes/pseuds/PenelopeBarnes
Summary: Sparks Fly in July collection from tumblr. Ratings will be posted at the beginning of each short.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	Those summer nights...

**Author's Note:**

> Heat Wave
> 
> Rating: M

Kagome scrubbed the dirt and grime from her skin, making sure to rinse herself in the cool water from the river and savored the feeling of it sweeping away the extra heat from her body. She waited a bit before slipping into the hot spring, the new heat now welcome as it penetrated her tired muscles. The humid heat of the day combined with the grueling work that came with living with the wolf pack had made her a miserable, hot and sticky mess and she hoped that the clouds she’d seen earlier would provide some relief.

As Kouga’s mate, she was in charge of the pack while he led the hunts and patrols. Coordinating the rest of the pack had been fairly easy, but the physical aspect of it, breaking down and storing meat, hauling furs and bedding back and forth to the river, keeping the pups from eating every piece of fruit they found so they could be preserved for the coming winter months; it was almost too much to handle, especially in this heat.

It was the last stretch of summer and they were in the middle of a heatwave that seemed determined to never end. Luckily, the caves they made their den in were refreshingly cool, even in the midday sun at the height of summer; a luxury Kagome treasured as she soaked her sore body.

She eventually stepped out of the springs and toweled herself off, sighing in relief as a cool breeze fluttered over her damp skin. Entering the cave, she was disappointed, though not surprised to find that Kouga wasn’t there waiting for her. Lately, they’d both been so busy that they hadn’t seen much of each other, usually only in passing. Maybe now that the majority of the season’s preparations were done, she’d finally be seeing more of her mate and in more ways than one. It was with this hope that she didn’t bother getting dressed and climbed into bed, snuggling into the soft furs, trailing a hand down between her legs.

0O0

Kouga growled low in his chest, frustration coursing through him as he made his way to their chambers. It was quite possibly the hottest day of the season so far and while a short dunk under the falls had relieved some of his discomfort, his skin was still crawling with unease. 

He’d watched his beautiful mate from afar earlier on in the day, working alongside his wolves, directing them just like an alpha should and it filled him with pride. However the sight of her in just her breast bindings and a light wrap around her waist as she worked filled him with something else entirely. It had been far too long since he’d been buried between those silky thighs and hoped that she wouldn’t be too tired to indulge him, even as he doubted that would be the case. 

He knew the work took a toll on her physically, even now with her benefitting from some of his youkai coursing through their bond. More often than not he’d come to bed to find her completely passed out, barely reacting to his presence when he would press a kiss to her temple before joining her in slumber for the night. 

He expected tonight to be no different, even considering getting himself off before going to bed when the familiar scent of her arousal and her soft pleasured sighs called to him as he came down the corridor to their chamber. He moved aside the thick pelt and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his mate sprawled across their bedding, completely nude and pleasuring herself, seemingly oblivious to his arrival even as he approached her writhing form.

He shedded what was left of his clothing and joined her on the bed, chuckling in amusement when she squeaked as he grazed his fingertips over her inner thigh, making his way to her core.

“Keep going koi,” he encouraged gently and slipped his fingers into her, thoroughly enjoying how she mewled and arched up into him as he gently grazed his fangs over her nipple.

Kagome doubled her efforts as he added another dimension of pleasure for her. The ease at which he brought her to the edge so quickly was almost maddening and she praised the man above her, his name breathless on her lips as she came undone. He hauled her up against him until they were chest to chest and he plunged into her, their need overtaking everything else. She cried out and hung on desperately, riding the high that he’d given her, chasing it, hoping that it would come to her again soon.

He nipped at her mating mark, the feeling of it making her coo in his ear to do it again. Kouga followed her orders dutifully, holding out on his own release as he felt her walls constricting around him. He leaned back, resting his weight on his arms behind him, and she keened as she braced her hands on his shoulders and rolling her hips into him, the new angle taking her ever closer to the edge. This time it was stronger as she came for him, finally being together after all this time they’d spent apart making the sensations all the more intense and Kouga found himself unexpectedly toppling over the edge along with her. 

He felt himself knotting inside her and she thrust against him, eager to feel him fill her completely. With the urgency of their lust quickly fading, she cuddled into his chest affectionately when he straightened and reached out for her.

“I missed you so much,” she mumbled against the warm skin of his chest, pressing lazy kisses there, her energy already spent.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and smiled. “I’ve missed you too koi,”

Just before they fell asleep, a deep rumbling of thunder echoed through the caves followed by several cheers and hollars.

“Looks like the heat wave’s over,” Kagome mumbled sleepily with a laugh.

“Let’s hope,” Kouga said through a yawn and Kagome swatted at him playfully.

“Don’t jinx it!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her head, the two of them savoring eachothers presence before the madness of a new day began.


End file.
